


Das Spiel

by ilargia



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, it's just these Austrian kids making my brain melt into syrup, or when I get enough sleep I get ashamed and stop, probably gonna evolve into a set of drabbles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Михаэль твердит себе, что всё это игра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Там, в кромешной темноте промёрзшей комнаты, где стылый воздух кусался за голые плечи, когда они выскальзывали из-под одеяла, Михаэль твердил себе, что всё это игра. Попытка взять на слабо, провокация, ребячество. Что ещё ждать от этого мальчишки, кроме как глупой шалости, и чем ещё считать внезапное прикосновение холодных ладоней под собственной футболкой: в темноте ничего не видно, а, значит, ничего и не произошло. 

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я иду искать — и сделаю вид, будто не слышал ни шороха, пока ты прятался, притворюсь, что не догадываюсь, ничем не выдам себя. Обычная роль для взрослых, которые решаются играть с детьми. 

Это всё игра, повторял он, хватая ледяной воздух, как только между ними появлялась хоть пара сантиметров свободного пространства. Игра, шептал он, чувствуя касания губ вдоль ключицы. Игра, выдыхал он, сжимая пальцами волосы на лохматом затылке. 

Михаэль вспоминает холод чужих замёрзших пальцев, пересчитывавших его позвонки, и решает заглянуть в толковый словарь на досуге. Кажется, у слова «игра» появилось новое значение, пока он был слишком занят этим мальчишкой.


	2. Nummer Zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лахти, 19 февраля 2016.

Он целует его под левую ключицу. 

Михаэль вцепляется кончиками пальцев в угол матраса, а Штефан целует его под правую ключицу. 

Михаэль силится вздохнуть не так громко, как хочется, пока кончик языка медленно, мучительно медленно соединяет родинки на крахмально-белом животе в причудливые созвездия. Воздух на вдохе застревает в лёгких. 

Несносный мальчишка прикасается влажными губами всё ниже и ниже, и Михаэль сжимает пальцами смятую простыню так крепко, что белоснежная ткань начинает угрожающе потрескивать. «Тонкие стены», вспыхивает в сознании непрошеная мысль, но она тут же тонет в потоке сигналов от нервных окончаний. 

Руки сами тянутся на тёмный затылок, чтобы направлять, чтобы задавать ритм, чтобы не сбиваться с темпа, чтобы безмолвно приказать не останавливаться, потому что в словах вместо приказа будет одна мольба, а позволить себе умолять он не может, даже сейчас, когда с любым выдавленным из себя словом сбитое дыхание выдаст его с головой. 

Штефан послушный мальчик, и он моментально считывает каждое шевеление пальцев Михаэля в своих волосах: быстрее, да боже, не настолько, аккуратнее, чуть глубже, чуть сильнее, о да, да, тонкие стены, господи, чёрт бы побрал эти тонкие стены.

За окном завывает северный ветер, сливаясь в единый звук с хриплым стоном на выдохе. 

Штефан замирает на мгновение, неловко чмокает его в губы и усмехается: «Заслужил».


	3. Der Nebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Майрхофен, 2 апреля 2016.

Штефан кладёт на стол записку и тихо, беззвучно выскальзывает из комнаты.

«Утренняя пробежка. Скоро вернусь». И смайлик, обязательно смайлик в конце предложения — чтобы оно не казалось излишне серьёзным, излишне чужим, излишне жестоким.

Он знает, что Михаэлю не придётся идти на сложные ухищрения — он просто встанет по заранее поставленному будильнику, как и обычно. Как всегда, так, как он видел его десятки, сотни раз.

Перед тем, как выйти, он на несколько секунд задерживается перед зеркалом, глядя себе прямо в глаза. Он был бы рад почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, но не чувствует ровным счётом ничего. Он отводит взгляд и направляется в сторону двери. 

Утренний холод покалывает кожу. Штефан бредёт по тёмным улицам в предрассветном сумраке, шумно втягивая воздух и едва заметно подрагивая. Солнце уже коснулось вершин Пенкена и Ахорна, окрасив их в кроваво-красный, но проулки всё ещё темнее булыжников в мостовой. Он зарывается ещё глубже в куртку и ловит себя на мысли, что, может, это делает его столь незаметным, как ему бы хотелось. 

Михаэль встречает его на перекрёстке сразу за заправкой. Он стоит, облокотившись на деревянный забор и упираясь кулаками в бока, показывая всем своим видом, что его заставили ждать, а ждать он не любит. Штефан подходит к нему, виновато склонив голову. Он знает, что опоздал всего на пару минут — но он привык. 

Всё вокруг замерло без движения. Лишь пунцовые лучи медленно ползут вниз по склонам, захватывая всё больше и больше пространства. Безмолвие царит вокруг.

Штефан делает шаг вперёд, вставая так близко, что становится неуютно, но так и не поднимает голову. Он чувствует лёгкое прикосновение на своём подбородке, медленное, но уверенное движение пальцев, склоняющее его поднять взгляд. Он повинуется и видит лицо Михи в нескольких сантиметрах от себя. У него нет выбора — разве что придвинуться ещё ближе и поддаться. 

Колокольный звон зычно разносится по долине. 

Его рука беспорядочно бродит вверх-вниз по торсу Михаэля, соскальзывая под куртку, касаясь тонкого слоя ткани его рубашки, синей рубашки, которую он стаскивал с него не раз и не два. Он скользит пальцами по холодной коже, покрывающейся мурашками под подушечками его пальцев. 

Рука Михаэля сползает ниже, и он вздрагивает от прикосновения ледяных пальцев. Ему хочется отстраниться, хочется раствориться в ощущении этого колкого контакта, но сбежать от собственных мыслей не поможет ни то, ни другое. Что, если кто-нибудь, страдающий бессонницей, забредёт на это забытое всеми поле на выселках? Что, если Мариса встанет пораньше и пойдёт его искать? Что, если она позвонит? Что, если. Если. Если 

Хоровод мыслей в его голове раскручивается, словно спираль, готовая распуститься. Он пытается уткнуться в плечо Михаэля, надеясь, что вопросы уйдут, если он схватится покрепче, если он сконцентрируется посильнее. Увы. 

Ему хочется спросить Михаэля, не задыхается ли он от похожих вопросов, но слова тонут в его собственном заглохшем стоне. 

Михаэль смотрит ему прямо в глаза, так настырно, что хочется отвести взгляд, и крепко обнимает его, крепче, чем обычно, будто бы он мог выскользнуть сквозь пальцы, как утренняя дымка, ещё застывшая над долиной. 

Штефан не смотрит на него, пока они бредут вверх по деревенской улице, не произнося ни слова. Розовый свет, разлитый по косогорам, вторит розовой краске его собственных щёк.


End file.
